South Park: Another
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Butters has just moved back to South Park and is Grade 12. He is put in Class 3. There's one thing stange... and deadly about this class. As the students begin to die one by one, can Butters and his friends solve the mystery to class 3 and stop the killings? Or will will they all be dead before next year? The death toll rises in South Park: Another!
1. Chapter 1: Background

SOUTH PARK: ANOTHER

Chapter 1: Background

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or Another. South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Another is owned by Yukito Ayatsuji.

A/N: Hello Everyone! Today is the start of a new story by me! I'm sorry I can't finish my other stories right now; I'll finish them whenever I get the chance. And now for the Background of this story, which is actually a big giant author's note.

This story is based on Another with the South Park Characters in it. I'm trying not to follow the Another plotline too closely, but I wanted to keep the idea the same.

The characters go to South Park High and are in grade 12. In this story, high school is from grades 9-12. That's what it's like here in Canada, I'm not sure about the states.

The only original characters are in the prologue (I don't know if any other OC's appear in later chapters or not, so please bear with me!).

Kenny has never died before and you must realize that if Kenny does die, he will never come back to life. To not complicate things, Damien will most likely not appear due to the fact that he'd be able to spot the "Extra One" right away and kill him/her, and then this story would be no fun.

No last names are used due to the fact that I didn't remember them all and was too lazy to look them up. Likewise, Mr. Garrison's first name will not appear either. These rules do not apply to the exception.

The prologue takes place 8 years before the main story, and Shelly is older than she is in the Cartoon.

I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think! Thank you!

A/N: Please Review, starting new chapter! ^v^-b


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

SOUTH PARK: ANOTHER

Chapter 2: Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or Another. South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Another is owned by Yukito Ayatsuji.

A/N: So everyone, welcome to the prologue of South Park: Another! I worked really hard on this, and I hope all of you enjoy this story. If you are new to South Park, please watch it. It may be offensive and insensitive, but it is funny. If you are new to Another, please read or watch it. If you can find the actual novel, please read that, but if you can only find the manga and/or anime, please give those a shot.

And so now, our prologue!

Marianne Swinter couldn't wait until September. She was 17, young, and cute. She was very popular too. Blessed with good looks, smarts, athletic ability, and a happy healthy life, she felt as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Today, Marianne had to go last minute shopping for back to school. She had just been to lunch with her mum, dad, and friend Shelly Marsh, and now they were going to find some new clothes.

"What do you think?" Marianne asked as she came out of the dressing room. She wore a knee length white skirt, pink tang top and black sandals. She twirled around, her light brown hair lifted off her neck.

"It's beautiful honey!" Her mum said, clapping her hands and smiling.

"A true work of art." Her father said in agreement.

"Thanks! What do you think Shelly?" She asked her best friend. Marianne always valued Shelly's opinion.

"It's cute, and certainly frilly." Said Shelly. She walked circles around Marianne and looked at the store walls.

Shelly walked over to a wall and picked up a white sun hat that wasn't too big, with a light pink ribbon on it. She put it on Marianne's head and turned her to face the large mirror.

"There." Smiled Shelly. "That looks better."

"You really think so?" Blushed Marianne.

"It's perfect."

"Mom, can I get it?" asked Marianne turning to her parents.

"Sure!" smiled Pauline Swinter.

"Just a minute!" interrupted Bruce Swinter, Marianne's dad. "Just how much does this hat cost?"

Marianne took off the hat and looked at the price tag. She took a deep breath in.

"It's… $50…" she said uneasily. "Dad! Pul-eze! It's from Italy and you don't have to give me my allowance for a month! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" she flashed him her big puppy dog eyes.

Bruce frowned.

"Oh, Bruce. She's your only daughter." Pauline pleaded with her husband. Finally Bruce sighed and smiled.

"Sure." He grinned. "Nothing's too good for my little girl."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" Marianne squealed as she hugged her father.

"You always give in, don't you dear?" sighed her mum.

Shelly smiled. It reminded her of how her mum and dad use to act with her before they split up. Suddenly Shelly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling her away from her thoughts. It was her alarm she set.

"Marianne, sorry to disturb your happy family moment," she teased. "But our movie is going to start in half an hour and we still have to walk to the theater and buy snacks and stuff, so…"

"I know, I know. Sorry mom and dad, I have to go."

"Uh… Marianne?"

"Yeah Shelly?"

"Go back to the change room and change into your own clothes." Sighed Shelly pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from her mother. "You haven't paid for those ones yet."

"I almost forgot!" said Marianne as she rushed into the dressing room and quickly got changed. When she came out, she handed the clothes she wanted to her mum.

Pauline paid for the clothes. Marianne took the hat and put it on. She quickly thanked her parents, said good bye and walked out of the store with Shelly in tow.

After 10 minutes of walking, Marianne and Shelly were waiting in line at the theater to buy tickets for the new Leonardo Dicaprio movie. Just as the line of fan girls moved forward, a huge gust of wind blew Marianne's hat off.

"My hat!" cried Marianne. "Shelly! Hold my spot in line!"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"To get meh hat back!" she said as she took off to catch the runaway hat.

Marianne's hat flew out onto the street, which wasn't very busy. Marianne looked both ways. There were no cars. Confident, she walked into the middle of the street to grab her hat. Just then, a car turned the corner. The driver, not paying attention, hit Marianne.

Shelly watched in horror as Marianne's body flew up into the air, her body twisted, her head hit the ground with a sickening thud, and the rest of the body slumped to the ground, distorted and grotesque.

Shelly screamed as Marianne's blood flooded the streets and everyone panicked around her.

A/N: So that was our first story! Hope you all enjoyed! The Swinter family are the OC's.

Swinter is a name from Phineas and Ferb. I wanted to use the name Kwinter, but there was already a man in Canada, who is a lawyer by the name of Kwinter, so I used this one instead.

Bruce is a reference to Bruce Wayne, aka… BATMAN! I like Batman a lot.

Shelly is an exception to the rules.

There will be a little game at the end of the next chapter, and I hope everyone that reads this plays. I also have a website for this novel called . . I hope you visit it to get trivia and other facts, as well as news about this novel. Please review. Thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: He Moves back to Town

South Park: Another

Chapter 3: He Moves Back to Town

**-line-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Another. South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Another is owned by Yukito Ayatsuji.**

**-line-**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read or reviewed South Park: Another! This is where the main story starts, so let's get to it, okay?!**

**-line-**

Birds chirped as sunlight streamed through the windows. Butters stirred in his bed not wanting to wake up. The alarm clock went off and finally he had no choice but to wake up and turn off the annoying ringing.

He sat up and yawned. He looked around his "old" room. Today was his first day of grade 12 at South Park High. He had missed the first two weeks of school because his family was moving back to his old home in South Park, after living in Germany for 5 years.

Butters got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did is business that shall not be mentioned because honestly, who the hell wants to hear about that? He went back to his bedroom and put on a dark T-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He looked at his hair in a small mirror on his door and brushed a few strands away from his eyes. He rather liked the bedhead look, so he didn't brush it. If he _had_ to brush it, (his father hated it the way Butters liked it) he'd just mess it up again.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some bread to toast. As it was in the toaster, he looked around. His dad must of gone off to work already, judging from the bowl in the sink. His mum, he figured, was still asleep and would be until one in the afternoon.

The toast popped out of the toaster, to which Butter's took out muttering ' hot, hot, hot', and put on a thin layer of strawberry jam on it. He poured a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table all alone.

After he had finished eating, he put the dishes away, went back to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he grabbed his backpack and locked the door. He walked down the street to the nearest bus stop.

He rode the bus in silence. He couldn't shake the strange feeling that everyone was watching him. When he looked around, everyone looked away in embarrassment. Butters recognized a few people on the bus. There was Cartman's mum, Craig, Tweek, Bradley, Heidi, and Red.

The bell on the bus signaling that someone wanted off, pulled Butters away from his thoughts. He realized that the bus was pulling to a stop right outside the school. He quickly got his things together and got off the bus with the other students.

He walked through the doors and tried to find the office. Which, trust me, wasn't easy.

"Where the hell is a sign when you need one?" muttered Butters under his breath.

Finally, he got the nerve to ask a, well, he's assuming it was a ninth grader, where the office was.

"Hey, kid? Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah, it's down that hallway and on your right. The word "Office" is written on the door in big black letters."

"Thanks kid."

"No problem."

Butters walked through the sea of students until he found the office. He entered and went up to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me." He said.

" Just a moment please." Said the lady at the desk. She was typing away at her computer. She had light brown hair up in a bun. Clicking one final button on the keyboard, she turned the chair to face Butters.

"And what can I do for you young man?"

"Uh… my name is Butters Stotch, and I need my class schedule."

"Oh yes! You're the student that moved here just last week! Hold on a minute while I check the computer for your file."

She turned back to her computer and typed away. After a few seconds she gasped.

"Oh dear." She said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She said "Wait right here while I print your schedule off."

As the lady went off to the back, Butters looked at her desk. There was a picture of two girls on her desk. One of the girls he recognized as Stan's sister Shelly. The other one seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place the name. He looked at the secretary's name tag. It said 'Pauline Swinter'. Butters wondered where he heard that name before.

"Okay, I've got it." Pauline said. Butters looked up. "Here's your list, and your homeroom is on the third floor, class 3, it's on the left."

"Thanks Mrs. Swinter. Bye!" Butters waved as he headed out the office door to class.

Butters found the first set of stairs that he could find. When he turned the corner, he bumped into a boy with a tattered orange hoodie. Butters and the boy fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" groaned Butters. He looked up as the other boy stood up. He looked Butters in the eye and simply walked away without saying a word.

"Kenny?!" Butters exclaimed. He could recognize that boy anywhere. He, along with his other group of friends, where quite famous in elementary school.

"Wait!" yelled Butters as he got up, but Kenny was no where to be found. The warning bell rang.

"Shit!" He said as he ran off to homeroom in class 3.

**-line-**

**A/N: Can you guess who the "Dead One" is? You can review this story with your guess. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter or colder, but you won't know who it is until the very end. You can guess as many characters as you like, but only one review per chapter!**

**And now… your hint!:**

**The "Dead One" is not an OC.**


	4. Chapter 4: Class 3

South Park: Another

Chapter 4: Class 3

**-line-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or Another. South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Another is owned by Yukito Ayatsuji. However, I (Kylee Carr) **_**DO**_** own Marianne Swinter, Pauline Swinter, and Bruce Swinter.**

**-line-**

**A/N: First off, nobody replied with their guess on who the "Dead One" was… except for MarshieMello-Cookies, who said that is was too soon to tell, to that, my dear, you are warmer. Thank you for reviewing, and thanks to all who have been reading this story so far!**

**Next order of business, THIS STORY HAS A WEBSITE! ^v^ The website is **** . **** . Yes it is a free site, but maybe some day that will change. Stuff on this site includes trivia, blogs, updates, and other stuff that will be constantly updated as chapters get published.**

**Last thing I want to mention… I need a group of people from all around the world that speak different languages to translate this story and post it so everyone around the world can read it! You get more information and apply for these positions at the website. Knowing English, however, is a MUST!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**-line-**

Butters walked into class 3, and when he did, he did not like it one bit. For one thing, he could hear the class talking and being rowdy from outside the closed door, and when he entered, the class got eerily silent and just stared at him. For another thing, the room was extremely cold and gave him the creeps. The third thing he noticed was that everyone wore sweaters, even though it was only September and still warm outside.

The fourth thing he noticed was that the teacher wasn't there yet, and the last thing he noticed were two empty seats near the back, so, he walked towards the back. He took a look at both desks. One was older looking, and had many scratches in it. The other was a lot nicer looking. Butters could swear that everyone was watching him, watching him to see which desk he would choose. After a moment, he decided to sit at the nicer looking desk. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you the new transfer student?" Someone asked. Butters looked up to see a boy with wavy red hair and freckles. He wore blue jeans and had a Dark green hoodie on.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Replied Butters. "I'm Butters. How've you been Kyle?"

"Butters? Is that really you?" asked Kyle. "Wow dude, you've changed! You're taller, and your voice is deeper, and…"

"And?"

"And you're not a dork anymore!" said a boy with dark brown hair and a yellow sweater.

"No, he's still a dork Clyde." said a slightly overweight kid, wearing a red sweater.

"Eric? Did… did you lose weight?" asked Butters astounded.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he sniffled.

"He may have lost weight, but he's still a racist, insensitive fatass!" laughed a boy with jet black hair and a brown hoodie. "Remember me? I'm Stan?"

"Hey." Butters said. He looked around. He recognized all these people, but someone was missing…

"Is Kenny in this class?" asked Butters. The class got quiet again, but only for a few seconds, just long enough that you'd barley notice, because just then, the teacher came in.

"Okay, okay you annoying brats." He said "Time to take your seats so we can get through another boring day.

Now I understand we have a new student in the class that couldn't be bothered to come to school in the first two weeks." Said the teacher looking at notes on his desk "Let's see… Butters? Oh no, not that fag again."

"Good to see you too Mr. Garrison." Butters said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Oh ha ha, let's just survive the year okay?"

Just after he said this, Kenny walked through the door and took his seat in the old scratched up desk. The funny thing, Butters thought, was that no one seemed to notice at all. No one looked to the door, Mr. Garrison didn't stop talking, and they did, well, nothing.

"Kenny stared out the window and tapped at his fingers on his desk. Butters was very confused. He couldn't figure out how someone well liked and popular before, was such an outcast now. His thoughts were interrupted as the national anthem came on and morning announcements. Kenny, as Butters noticed, never stood up for the anthem.

The morning slowly went on, and soon enough, it was lunch time. Butters was intent on following Kenny so that he could talk to the now mysterious boy, however, he ended up being cut off his "mission" by Kyle and Stan.

"Hey dude! Come have lunch with us!" Said Kyle. Butters had already lost sight of Kenny.

"And if you want, I have some "special" brownies as a snack." said Stan in a sing song voice.

"Stan…" said Kyle grinding his teeth. "I thought I told you before _NOT_ to bring those to school."

"Oh come on Mr. Boring!" whined an annoyed Stan. "I only brought a little bit. Come on, you know you want some."

Kyle sighed. It didn't take Butter very long to figure out at least half of what was going on.

"No, Stan, I don't want any pot brownies." He hissed. Then he whispered "At least not at school, I'll come to your house later."

"You want some Butters" Stan asked.

"No thank you." Butters replied "I'm not into drugs."

"Suit yourself." Stan said as he wandered off. Kyle sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were high right now."

"You get high too?"

"Yeah, once in a while." Said Kyle as he turned to face Butters "I try to stay away because I am the class president, but lord knows I'm going to need it this year being in this cursed class."

"Wait…" said Butters "This class is cursed?"

"So, you coming to the caf with us, or no." asked Kyle who was obviously avoiding the question.

"Uh, no…" Butters said confused. "I have to go to the office to meet with the principle."

"Only been here one morning and already in trouble?" teased Kyle "Well good luck then. See ya!"

Kyle waved and walked out of the classroom. Butters went to the bathroom. When he got near the door, he could smell smoke. 'The Goth kids perhaps?' he thought. In any case, he didn't care. He opened the door, and to his surprise, he saw Kenny smoking a cigarette.

"Kenny?" asked Butters. Kenny seemed startled and looked up. He quickly looked back out the window and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Aren't you too poor to afford cigarettes?" joked Butters. Kenny didn't answer.

"Okay… So why don't you hang out with those other three anymore?" Kenny didn't answer.

"I bet you had enough of Cartman, didn't you?" Again, no answer.

"Why won't you talk to me Kenny?! It's me, Butters!" Butters said in an almost hysterical voice. Kenny clenched his teeth.

"Ken-"

"Why?!" yelled out Kenny "Why are you talking to me?!"

"Kenny?" asked Butters taken aback.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to talk to me?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" screamed a very confused Butters. Kenny walked over to Butters and put his hands up to the wall with Butters in between both arms. Kenny looked into Butters's eyes.

"You really don't know, do you?" He finally asked. Butters could feel his face get hot. Kenny's face was close to his and being practically pinned against the wall was making him a little uncomfortable. Finally, Kenny let him go.

"I would've thought you'd be like those other goddamn mother fuckers." Kenny said in amazement.

"What should I know that I don't?" Asked Butters in confusement. Kenny crushed out his cigarette and turned to the blonde boy.

"Look, I'm not going to get into detail, because, well, it's complicated." Said Kenny "However, I will tell you that you have to watch yourself and be very careful for the rest of this year. I'll tell you the reason why later, okay?"

"Why?" asked Butters quickly before Kenny had a chance to move "Why do I have to be very careful?"

"Because." Kenny sighed then he showed a small creepy smile. "Because grade 12, class 3 is much closer to death than any other class at this school."

And with that, Kenny left. Butters stood there, a little freaked out. It was then that something not all that strange happened, it's only strange because I'm writing it. The thing is, Butters realized that the bathroom wasn't very cold at all. It was air conditioned, yes, but not cold. Not like the classroom at all.

The bell rung, and Butters realized he had missed lunch. He decided that he would follow Kenny, because Kenny obviously knew something that Butters did not. Something that no one else would tell him. Yes, Butters would follow Kenny and find out why he had to be careful.

Now all that was left to do was go back to the deathly cold classroom that was much closer to death than any other class in the school.

**-line-**

**A/N: Can you guess who the "Dead One" is? You can review the story with your guess. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter or colder, but you won't know until the very end. You can guess as many characters as you like, but only one review per chapter!**

**And now… your hint!:**

**The "Dead One" is in Class 3.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenny

South Park: Another

Chapter 5: Kenny

**-line-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or Another. South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Another is owned by Yukito Ayatsuji. However, I (Kylee Carr) **_**DO **_**own Marianne Swinter, Pauline Swinter, and Bruce Swinter.**

**-line-**

**A/N: First off, thank you to all who reviewed and read this story! And now… let's see who was warmer or colder to guessing who the "Dead One" is.**

**Jpmm0507… for your guess of Shelly, you are colder. However, for your guess of Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Kyle, you are getting warmer.**

**So I noticed that yes, some things are different from Another, and some are not, so yeah… just mentioning that.**

**One day, after the novel is done, I want to turn this into a manga and anime. All free and volunteer based of course. I just think it'll be fun. Well, enjoy the story!**

**-line-**

The school bell rung. It was the last one of the day, meaning that school was over. Some students in the class got up to leave; others stayed and talked in small groups. Butters got his things together while he waited for Kenny to leave.

While he waited, Butters thought about the day. For one thing, his meeting with Kenny in the washroom earlier was weird. Butters didn't know what 'class 3 being closer to death' meant. Second of all, class 3 seemed… well, secluded from the rest of the school. Yes, there were other classrooms and students on the floor, but class 3 only stayed in the one classroom, unlike other high schools, and it wasn't like any of the other classes did that. All the other students, as Butters quickly noticed, would go to different classes and what not.

Plus, this classroom was the only one that felt like a meat locker. The rest of the school was normal temperature. Not to mention the fact that earlier, Kyle had "accidently" called this class cursed.

Butter quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Kenny got up. Butters got up too and followed behind Kenny. He just hoped he wasn't being too obvious. He really didn't want to be a stalker, but he did want answers, and this was (probably) the only way he could think of.

He followed Kenny onto the bus and sat in the back, while Kenny sat in the front. Kenny stared out the window. After about 10 minutes, Kenny rung the bell and got off. Butters followed. Butters walked in the opposite direction of Kenny, hid behind a mailbox, and when he was sure it was "safe", he continued to follow the blonde boy.

Butters could easily recognize this place as a hospital. 'It must've been built not that long ago.' He thought because it wasn't there before when his family moved. The town only had 'Hell's Pass' before, but now this new hospital, 'Marianne's Wings', was here, and close to the school. 'Could this be what Kenny meant when he said our class was close to death?' wondered Butters.

Butters followed Kenny through the halls of this 'new' hospital. The more they walked, the less people there were. Finally, Kenny got in the elevator. It was going down. Butters looked at a sign on the wall that said what wards were on what floor. Kenny was going down; the only floor that was below this one was the basement. The only place in the basement, as Butters read, was the morgue. 'Why would Kenny go to the morgue?' Butters thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Do you need some help? Are you lost?" Butters turned around to see who had asked the questions. It was a tall Asian man with a long white lab coat. Butters assumed that it was a doctor at the hospital.

"No, I'm not lost." Butters replied. He looked at the doctor's nametag. It said his name was Dr. Yuuki. "Umm… excuse me, I have to go now."

"Okay, bye." said Dr. Yuuki as he waved good bye. Butters walked to the bus stop and got on the next bus and went home.

The next day, Butters got up the same as usual. He caught the bus the same as yesterday, and went to class 3 the same as yesterday, minus the eerie silence, and today he even brought a sweater, even though, it was still very cold.

"Hey Butters!" greeted a boy with brown hair and a light blue sweater on.

"Hey Kevin." Said Butters "How's your morning so far?"

"Eh, so-so." Kevin sighed. He looked around him and said in a low voice that was almost a whisper. "Dude, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About this class."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Clyde.

"Nothing!" Kevin said quickly "Just you know, school stuff."

"By the way…" started Butters looking at the old scratched up desk "Has anyone seen Kenny?"

Everyone got quiet.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked a boy with messy blonde hair and a dark brown sweater, holding a coffee thermos.

"Kenny. I have to ask him about something." Butters said while looking over at the desk again "He said something about this class being close to death or something."

"Butter…"

"Yeah Tweek?"

"Butters, you shouldn't talk about people and things that don't exist." Tweek said in a very flat voice.

"What are you saying?" Butters asked, but before anyone could answer, Mr. Garrison walked in telling everyone to get their ass in their seats and to fucking settle down. As the group left Butters to sit down, Butters caught sight of Kenny walking by the classroom door out of the corner of his eye.

"And just where do you think you're going Butters?!" said Mr. Garrison "Get back in your seat!"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison, but I have to go throw up; I'm not feeling well…"

"Okay, okay… sheesh, I didn't ask for your life story. Just go."

Butter ran down the hall and went into the washroom, where, just as he figured, Kenny was having a cigarette.

"Kenny!" Butters said out of breath. Kenny, being startled once again, looked at Butters.

"Why are you here?" asked Kenny taking a drag.

"Why did you go to the morgue yesterday?" confronted Butters.

"Wait, what? You followed me?"

"I'm not done!" stated Butters as he started to bombard Kenny with questions "Why did Kyle say class 3 was cursed? Why is our classroom freezing cold? Why does everyone ignore you? And why did you say that our class was the closest to death?"

Kenny stared at Butters, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Stan.

"Oh Butters…" he muttered.

"Answer me!" yelled Butters taking a step towards Kenny "Why did Tweek say that you don't exist?"

"You really want to know?" Kenny said as he walked closer to Butters. He once again, sort of pinned Butters to the wall. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes." Said a very uncomfortable Butters. He managed to look Kenny sternly in the eyes to prove how serious he was.

"Heh." Kenny smiled and let Butters go "The reason they say I don't exist is because I don't exist. You're the only one that can see me."

"What?" started Butters, but there was a loud knock on the door. Startled, Butters jumped up and turned towards the door taking his eyes off of Kenny.

"Butters? You in there?" said a voice from behind the door "It's Kyle! I came to check up on you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" yelled Butters. He turned back to face Kenny, only, Kenny wasn't there anymore.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office, or…?"

"No, no, I'm fine." said Butters a little confused. He came out of the washroom and saw Kyle there. "I think I might be going crazy."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Well if you need to talk to someone…" said Kyle putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a card. "I know this great therapist that my mom goes to from time to time. He's really good."

Butters took the card.

"He works at Marianne's wings…uh…" continued Kyle "Right… you've been gone for a few years. That's the name of the new hospital that was built a little after you left."

"I know." said Butters "I've… past it… on the bus."

"Oh." said Kyle "Hey, why did your family move anyways?"

Butters thought and thought, but his mind was drawing a blank.

"I don't know why…" he said "I… can't remember. I guess it was so long ago that I forgot."

"Eh, well, don't worry about it." Said Kyle as the two boys walked back to the classroom. "Just go to the hospital and see that guy. You'd be surprised what you can get off your chest."

"Okay, I will… thanks Kyle." smiled Butters. They opened up the classroom door and got on with the days studies.

Butters didn't see Kenny all day after that, but he didn't try to think about it too much. Right now he was on the bus to the hospital to see the therapist Kyle had recommended.

After he had got off the bus and walked up to the building, he took out the card that Kyle had given him and was shocked to find Dr. Yuuki's name on it. Someone bumped into him, making Butters look up, and when he did, he saw Kenny walking into the building.

"W-wait! Kenny wait!" Butters cried out and tried to run after him. Butters lost sight of Kenny when he got to the same elevator from the other day, and sure enough, it was going to the basement, the morgue.

"Do you need some help?" asked a familiar voice. Butters turned around and saw Dr. Yuuki. Dr. Yuuki broke into a big smile when he saw Butters. "You're the boy from the other day."

"Yeah… are you Doctor Yuuki?" Butters asked.

"Yes, I am." grinned the doctor "Why do you ask?"

"My friend gave me this." said Butters as he handed Dr. Yuuki his card. "He said to talk to you if I needed to talk to someone."

Dr. Yuuki took the card, looked at it and handed it back. He pressed the button at the side of the elevator.

"Well, come down to my office and we can talk."

"Down?" asked Butters "But, you're a therapist! Isn't the floor below this the morgue?"

The elevator doors opened and the doctor got in and looked at Butters.

"You coming?" he asked "I'll explain along the way."

Butters got into the elevator. The door closed and the elevator started to go down.

"The fact is…" started the doctor "… that the counseling, therapists, and psychiatrists offices have all been moved down here temporarily, due to the fact that my original office is being re-renovated. The whole third floor is."

They got off the elevator and Butters followed Dr, Yuuki in, thankfully, the opposite direction of the morgue. They walked in silence down the hall. 'It's a funny thing,' Butters thought as he looked around him 'to have the mentally ill people come down to where dead people are. It's also very depressing."

The basement was cold, not as cold as the classroom, but cold. 'Most likely because of the dead people' thought Butters. It was also very dark and the rather dim fluorescent lights kept flickering on and off, on and off. It gave Butters a headache and hurt his eyes. Finally, they entered Dr. Yuuki's office, which was a lot warmer and brighter than the hallway that they had just been in.

Dr. Yuuki sat down behind his desk and motioned for Butters to sit down in one of the other two chairs. Butters sat down.

"Now," started the doctor "anything you say is confidential, so feel free to talk about anything."

"How much is this all going to cost?" asked Butters.

"Are you in grade 12 at South Park High?"

"Yes."

"And are you in class 3?" asked Dr. Yuuki as he leaned towards Butters.

"How'd you know?" an astounded Butters asked.

"Because for some reason…" said the doctor playing with a pen on his desk. "… grade 12 class 3 gets to go to this hospital for free. Them and their families."

"Why would our class get that sort of privilege?"

"I don't know all the details," said the doctor "and I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but, did you know that every year for the past 8 years, every person in that class has either lost someone close to them, or lost their own life?"

Butters sat in stunned silence. He couldn't believe that everyone in the class had such tragedies, and for 8 years none the less.

"How do you know all this?" asked Butters after sometime.

"My sister had come here 5 years earlier with my father and was in the same class as you. At the time, I was in Japan studying to be a doctor. We talked all the time on Skype. She was very scared, and confused. She had told me that the other students would pretend that one student was non-existent and that the class was not only colder than the rest of the school, but also that this class was separated from the rest of the school.

Then she started to tell me that her friends and even the four teachers in the class started dying in horrible accidents and what not. First the teacher's mother died, then the teacher got hit by a car and never woke up from her coma. Then the boy my sister had a crush on got struck by lightning. Many people have died in the last 8 years, it's crazy. They even have a movie out here in the west sort of like this called Final Destination. In Japan a novel, which got turned into a manga, which is now an anime, was made and is called Another. My sister read it a lot and found out that most of the rules are the same, minus the classroom being cold thing."

This was a lot for Butters to take in. He was a little scared that things like this could actually happen. The doctor spoke again.

"There's a great mystery surrounding this class and I'd like to find out what it is, as well as the real reason my sister died. Will you help me?"

Butters had to think about this odd request for just a little bit. He agreed that there was a mystery to the class and he did want answers. So, this was a no-brainer for him.

I'm new to the class, and just moved back here two weeks ago. I want answers too, so yes, I'll help you."

"Thank you very much." smiled the doctor taking out a huge binder. "I've recorded and researched all of the deaths of the students of class 3 in the past. Now only one year the deaths seemed to stop in the middle of the year, and no one knows why. I'm hoping you can help me with that. If we can find out how to stop it, then we can save many lives."

"Okay and just how do you expect us to go about it?" asked Butters.

"There may be a man who can help us, but he moved a while ago, and I don't know where he is now." said the doctor biting the lid of his pen. "But fear not young man, I will find him, and hopefully, we will have our answers. Now you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah… I…I think I'm going crazy."

"How so?"

"Well, it has to do with the class 3 mystery. A classmate of mine told me that 'Class 3 was closer to death than any other class at the school', and then when I asked my other friends where this certain classmate was, they told me that he didn't exist."

"That has happened before."

"You mentioned that earlier." said Butters "But later, I saw the classmate that 'didn't exist' and I asked him about what the others said. He told me that he really doesn't exist and I was the only one that could see him. I took my eyes off him for a second, and he disappeared."

"Now that is strange." Dr. Yuuki said as he rested his head in his hand. "You say this kid was in you class?"

"Yes… why?"

"He could be dead." said Dr. Yuuki "Let's find out."

Dr. Yuuki got up and Butters followed him out the door and down to the morgue.

"Doctor Grant!" yelled Dr. Yuuki as he burst through the morgue doors.

"Crap, Dr. Yuuki, I always tell you to at least call first!" yelled back a woman's voice.

She stepped out from behind the desk. She had a green shirt and black skirt on, with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"This is Dr. Grant, our coroner." Dr. Yuuki introduced the beautiful young woman.

"How do you do?" said the coroner taking a little bow. "What's your name little boy?"

"I'm Butters."

"What an unusual name!" smiled Dr. Grant "so, why'd you two boys come to the 'Hall of Death'? Oooh ooh."

"We have a question for you." chuckled Dr. Yuuki. He rather liked Dr. Grant's silly antics. "Has anyone died since the school year started?"

"Anyone from or related to a grade 12 student?" teased the doctor. "Yeah, a MacKormic, or was it McCormick? Oh, I don't know! His body was buried a few days ago and I don't have his files on me, I didn't do his autopsy or even get to see the body though."

"Sound like a last name you know?" asked Dr. Yuuki turning to Butters.

"Yeah."

"This boy is helping me to unravel the mystery around class 3." Dr. Yuuki said "Dr. Grant, give me the file for my records when you get a hold of it!"

"Will do Dr. Sherlock!" said Dr. Grant as she winked and saluted at the same time. Dr. Yuuki and Butters left.

"Well, I have to go now. Be careful and meet me here after school next week, unless something happens by then." Dr. Yuuki waved good bye and walked off.

Butters walked to the bus stop, and saw someone standing there. Someone he knew all too well.

"Kenny?" asked Butters. Kenny turned around.

"Well if it isn't Butters." Kenny said and turned his back to Butters.

"Is it true?" Butters asked in a sad tone. "Are you really dead?"

"What?" Kenny questioned. He turned around and saw Butters in tears. This surprised him and he felt bad.

"Kenny, I don't want you to be dead!" Butters cried as he hugged Kenny. Kenny patted him on the head.

"I'm not dead Butters." Kenny replied. Butters looked into Kenny's face.

"What? But the doctor in the morgue said that someone named McCormick was buried a few days ago."

"That wasn't me." Kenny said quietly while looking at Butters tear stained face.

"But Tweek said you didn't exist! You said you didn't exist!" Butters cried. He was very confused.

"I don't exist to the rest of the class. I only said I didn't exist because I didn't want you to be completely ignored too."

"Then who died?" Butters asked as he wiped tears from his eyes, feeling relived that Kenny was well and alive.

"My dad."

"Why do you go to the morgue still if he's buried?"

"I'm not going to the morgue." Stated Kenny "I was going to my therapist. They moved the offices down to the basement."

"I know." Smiled Butters "I met Dr. Yuuki."

"I see." Kenny said "Listen Butters, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but please, if you actually want to "live" at school, please pretend that I am non-existent. We can meet and be friends outside of school, okay?"

Butters thought about it a little bit. He figured that to be helpful and solve the mystery to class 3 he'd have to do as Kenny asked, even if he didn't think it was right.

"Okay, I will." He said reluctantly. Kenny smiled.

"Thanks dude." He said. "There's the bus. Later Butters."

With that, the two boys got on the bus and silently rode to their respective houses. They went to bed later that night each hoping they could survive the year.

If only they knew that today started the worst year of their life, and that before the week was done, they would lose a classmate forever. Or… has it already started?

**-line-**

**A/N: Can you guess who the "Dead One" is? You can review the story with your guess. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter or colder, but you won't know until the very end. You can guess as many characters as you like, but only one review per chapter!**

**And now… your hint!:**

**The "Dead One" has not been introduced yet.**

**Also… Game 2! Can you guess who will die next? The rules are the same as the first game, and I will also include a hint. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter, or colder. (I'll also include the death roll like I did in this chapter so you can keep track.)**

**And so now… your hint!:**

**The next person to die is Asian.**

**-line-**

**Death Roll:**

**Stuart McCormick (Kenny's dad)- Causes Unknown.**

**Death of September.**


	6. Chapter 6: Window

**South Park: Another**

**Chapter 6: Window**

**-line-**

**A/N: Okay, so first off, thank you ALL for reading/reviewing/favoriting this story! Second thing, is a major sorry to everyone! I had meant to update this chapter a long time ago, like 4 weeks ago. The plan was to upload a new chapter every single monday, like having a new anime come out or something like that, but sadly, I have been neglecting to do so, and instead, have been reading Kuroshitsuji manga online. So sorry people! _ **

**Thrid thing is that no one really replied with a guess to either game, so NO ONE is closer or not to guessing who the Dead One is or who the next person to die will be, HOWEVER, this is a new chapter, and as such we get one step closer to finding out who is who and what will happen next, so I present to you... The next chapter! v-b**

**-line-**

Butters got up and started his day the same as he's been doing for the past few years, and has been doing for the past 4 days in South Park. However, when he got to the kitchen this morning, his mother was actually up. This happened from time to time, and Butters was happy when she felt well enough to wake up early.

"Oh hello Butters." She smiled as she noticed Butters standing in the doorway. "How's your morning?

"I'm fine mom." Butters replied as he smiled back. He sat at the table and his mum handed him a small plate with two pieces of toast.

"Toast with strawberry jam and milk, right?" She winked as she poured him a glass of milk. "I remember you telling me something like that before."

"Yeah, you got it right mom." He said speading starwberry jam over the toast.

"You reallly should eat more at breakfast Butters." She said after taking a sip of coffee. "It's the most important part of the day, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Grinned Butters. He took a look at the clock behind his mum. "I gotta go or I'll end up missing the bus."

He walked over to hids mum's seat and gave her a kiss.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie." said Butter's mum. Butters walked out the door and to the bus stop. After 5 minutes, the bus came and he was off to school.

When he got to the school the first thing he did was go to the cafeteria, and then he went up to the boys washroom on the third floor, and sure enough, Kenny was in there.

"Morning Kenny!" Butters said smiling.

"Good morning Butters!" Kenny said happily. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Now there's a glimpse of the old Kenny I know." Butters had yet to see Kenny act this way since he moved back to town, so this made Butters extermley happy, especially since he now knew that he wasn't dead. "I brought you some break-y!"

"Ooh! What? What?" Kenny asked excitidly. He rarely ate breakfast afterall.

"Breakfast sandwich from the caf!" Butters said as he pulled out a sandwich from a brown paper bag. "I got you coffee too. Here's some creamer, milker, and sugar as well."

Kenny let out a really bad, but very funny girly squeal that almost reminded Butters of a cute little piggy.

"Thank-you~!" Said Kenny in a sing song voice. He took a huge bite out of his breakfast sandewich.

"You know..." started Butters leaning against the sink. "... you'd be able to afford breakfast and a much bigger lunch if you didn't spend all your money on cigarettes."

"I know." Replied Kenny. "But I need them, for this year at least."

"It's a very bad habit." frowned Butters.

"Well then, tell you what." Kenny said as he licked his fingers. "If we get through the year, I'll quit."

"Okay, but it'll be hard."

"That's why I have you." Kenny said simpily. "You're a great friend, and I know you'd help me."

Butters smiled in agreement as the bell rung to signal that class was starting soon. He bent down to grab his backpack and started to walk out the door. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to look at Kenny, who was putting an unlighted cigarette in his mouth.

"You coming to class?" Butters laughed.

"I'll stop by later." Kenny said as he looked for his lighter. "After all, someone who doesn't exist can afford to miss an hour or so."

"Right." Said Butters turning his back. "Kenny McCormick does not exist. He's been dead since the school year began."

"Exactly. Bye my love!" Kenny said cheeckily as he blew a kiss. Butters rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. He walked out the door smiling and shaking his head.

When he exited, he saw a very pissed off looking Kyle staring him down. What Butters didn't know was that Kyle had overheard Butters and Kenny talking. Kyle had had his suspicisions that Butters and Kenny were becoming fast friends and very close, and now, his fears were confirmed.

"Hi Kyle." Butters said in a very uneasy voice.

"Don't 'Hi Kyle' me." Hissed Kyle. He was very upset.

"I something wrong?" Asked Butters.

"Yes, something is wrong!" Said Kyle grinding his teeth. "I know Tweek already told you this because I was there, but serisouly, you can not talk to people who don't exist!"

"I know, but, well I guess I'm just a ghost whisperer." Grinned Butters as he walked away. Kyle grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Butters turned his head to him.

"You don't understand." Kyle said sternly. "If you talk to him then people will die."

"So, you acknowledge Kenny's existance then?"

"No, I, er! It's complicated okay?!" Kyle yelled. The hall got silent while people stared. "There's nothing to see here, get a move on, okay?!"

The students continued to move on. Kyle turned his attention back to Butters.

"Look," Kyle said in a lowered voice. "I'm not suppose to talk about it but you really shopul-"

"Yo Kyle!" Said Stan interuppting Kyle. "Class is starting soon so... you coming to class or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." sighed Kyle. "We will continue this later Butters."

"Yeah and it was nice to meet you too." Butters said scarastically. He ended up walking ahead of the 'Best Friends for Life' duo and walked into the classroom.

"You have it out for Butters today or something?" asked Stan.

"I'm not talking about it." Stated Kyle. Then he whispered. "More like I can't talk about it."

"Was it about that?" asked Stan. "Anything some pill or pot can't solve?"

Kyle stared at Stan. He let out a deep breath.

"Are you high right now Stan?"

"Ha ha... I wish."

"Stan..." Said Kyle looking into Stan's eyes. "Just don't overdose, not this year. I really wish you'd just go to rehab, if not for me or your mom, but for Wendy."

"It takes away my pain, this and the alcohol." said Stan. "Isn't it the smae reason you use?"

"Yes, but I'm not drunk and high all the time." Whined Kyle. "For godssake Stanley, you've been drinking since you were 10, and I'm scared that someday I'll lose my best friend."

"Don't worry." reassured Stan. "So long as one person doesn't exist, we'll be fine."

"You wish." said Kenny walking out of the washroom door. Stan and Kyle immeditley turned away and looked down. Kenny justb walked to class. The bell rung and Kyle dragged San to class with him, they were silent the whole way.

The morning went by slowly as usual, and soon enough lunchtime rolled around. Butters and everyone else were still ignoring Kenny, and Kenny couldn't care less. Kyle still really wanted to talk to Butters about the 'Not Talking to Kenny' rule, but was afraid of the concequences. he loved his friends and family and din't want any of them to die, or leave them in a world without him.

After debating all morning, he finally decided he would have to talk to Butters. He just hoped he wasn't going to jeprodize anyone if they were not in danger already. He walked up to Butters's desk.

"Butters..." he said. "... we need to talk."

"Okay?"

Kyle looked around him. Everyone went to the cafeteria, and Kenny had left half an hour ago. If he was going to talk to him, he might as well do it now when no one was around.

"It's not that I don't acknowledge Kenny." said Kyle pulling up a chair and sitting at Butters's desk. "I feel really bad about doing this to him, he doesn't deserve it."

"Then why?" inquired Butters. "Why outcast him like this and say he doesn't exist?"

"Because this class is cursed." said Kyle, his chin propped up in his hand and looking out the window. "For the past 8 years, almost every kid in this class has experianced death, even if they didn't die themselves.

There's a rumor going around that if you ostrecize one person in the class every year, then no one will die, or experiance death. We all decided when hearing the rumor last June. We agreed on Kenny because he was an easy target I guess. We thought everyone knew, including Kenny, but, we never counted on you moving back.

In this class, it is taboo to talk about any of these incidents, and I'm taking a big risk just having this conversation with you, and I'm going to warn you this once. Do not interact with Kenny during or after school until next September. If someone in this class dies then you you too Butters, will cease to exist. Understand?"

Butters thought about everything that Kyle had just told him. He knew he'd have to agree about ignoring Kenny, but he didn't wouldn't ever mean it. Kenny was his friend, and Butters was not shallow.

"I understand." Butters said with a small smile.

"Glad that you do." said Kyle relieved. "Now let's go to the caf together, and I'll treat you to a coffee or something, okay?"

"Okay."

Butters and Kyle headed off to the cafeteria unaware of what fate was unraveling. They talked and laughed as if nothing were wrong, and poor Kenny waited for Butters to show, but he didn't. However, after lunch, Butters slipped Kenny a note and cookie to apoloqize for not meeting him, the note explained everything. Kenny sat down and came up with a plan for what they should do, providing they ever did to Butters what they did to him. An evil grin crept up on his face.

After school, Bebe and Wendy walked up to Kyle. They wanted to go to the mall, but Wendy'e car had broke down the day before, and Kyle was the only other onbe capable of driving and owning a car, you know, other than Token.

"Hey hot stuff." Bebe said in a playful sexy voice. "You free today?"

"Depends." smiled Kyle. "What'd you have in mind baby?"

"Well, you remember when you said you'd do anything for me?" Bebe smiled. Wendy giggled. "Well Wendy and I wanna go to the mall, but we've got no car."

"And you didn't want to go with Token, because?"

"Well, you know Stan get's jealous very easily Kyle." said Wendy in a high pitched voice which she thought was cute (It isn't, it's annoying.). "Besides, Clyde and Craig are with him, and Craig's a jerk and Clyde is just so freaking annoying that I just wanna..."

"Okay, okay, calm down Wendy."said Kyle. If this were drawn in manga form, he'd have the iconic giant sweatdrop. "I'm going to drive you two there. You don't mind if Stan comes do you? I want to keep an eye on him."

"Sure, it can be a double date!" Bebe said happily. "There's a new movie coming out today, it has Hugh Grant!"

"Sure, but I don't see what you see in that Brit anyways."

Kyle, Bebe, and Wendy left to go find Stan and go to the mall. Meanwhile, in the office, Pauline Swinter got a call from Marianne's hospital. It wasn't a very good call.

"Hello? South Park High School, Pauline Swinter speaking." she answered.

" , I've got bad news. It may have begun." said a doctor on the other end.

The doctor began to briefly tell Pauline what was going on. They ended the call. Pauline picked up the phone to call Mr. Garrison's class.

"Mr. Garrison, this is Pauline. Is Kyle there?"

"No, and I don't care." He said.

"Well I have a message for him. His mother's been admitted to the hospital. She's got breast cancer."

"Well la di da."

"Mr. Garrison!" yelled Pauline. Sometimes she just counldn't stand his attitude. "Please take this serisouly and go find him and relay the message."

"Oh fine." sighed Mr. Garrison as he hung up. He looked around the room and saw Kevin. "Kevin, get your ass over here."

Kevin dropped what he was doing and walked over to the teacher.

"I need you to go find Kyle and tell him that his mother is in the hospital with breast cancer."

"Yeah, right away." said Kevin. He was very worried 'Could it've begun?' Kevin thought. He ran out into the hallway, but didn't see Kyle anywhere. 'Maybe he left?'. Just as Kevin started going towards the stairs, he saw Butters, Pip, Tweek, and Thomas all walking together. Kenny was following behind like a shadow. As usual, he ignored Kenny.

"Hey Blone Squad!" greeted Kevin.

"Huh? What, ass, are you talking about? Ass!" said Thomas.

"Well since you're all blonde and together, you're Blond Squad!"

"So you're the Lone Asian?" retorted Tweek.

"Touche." said Kevin. "Anyways, have any of you seen Kyle? I've got some important news for him."

"I haven't." said Butters.

"I think that's him over down there." piped up Pip. He was pointing out the window. Sure enough, there was Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Bebe.

Kevin opened the window and stuck his head out. He waved one arm in the air calling out Kyle's name to try and get his attention.

"Is someone calling my name?" asked Kyle looking around him. He finally noticed Kevin in the window. "What is it Kevin?!" He called out.

"It's your mom!" Kevin shouted. "She's been admitted to the hospital!"

"What?! Why?!"

"She's got breast-" Kevin started, but was cut off as the window, which wasn't very secure, fell down extermley fast and crushed his neck. There was a loud horriable cracking sound as the window cut through his bones. Blood splattered all over the window and dripped down the walls of the school. His body fell to the floor in a heap as blood spewed alll over Butters, Tweek, Pip and Thomas. His head turned and turned until it hit the ground with a loud thud.

Students who were outside screamed and were shocked at what they saw. Back inside, even more students screamed and panicked. Kenny held Butters back trying to shield him from what just happened, but Butters was covered in Kevin's blood. As the screams echoed in Butters ears, he started to get dizzy. The last thing he saw before he fainted, was the dark crimson blood flooding the hallway.

**-line-**

**A/N: Can you guess who the "Dead One" is? You ca review the story with your guess. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter, or colder, but you won't know until the very end. You can guess as many characters as you like, but only one review per chapter!**

**And now... Your hint!:**

**The "Dead One" is a male.**

**Also... Game 2! Can you guess who will die next? The rules are the same as the first game, and I will also include a hint. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put who was hotter or colder. You're also welcome to guess how they die, and I'll include a death roll so you can keep track!**

**And so now... Your hint!:**

**The next people to die most likely will welcome it.**

**-line-**

**DEATH ROLL:**

**1. Stuart McCormic (Kenny's dad)- causes unknown.**

**Death of September.**

**2. Kevin Stolley- Beheaded by a school window.**

**Death of September.**

_** . **_


End file.
